SudoStef
SudoStef '''is a Canadian YouTuber who makes analytical content about Anime (Japanese animation). He created his channel back in 2009, but didn't start making videos until 2014. His favorite anime series to make videos about is Neon Genesis Evangelion. Featured Channels #stef_ruvx #Digibro #GoatJesus #DouchebagChocolat #BreadedBrendon #MoePudding #DefCat #AlphaAleks #My Japanese Animes #悲しい A N D R O I D - A P A R T M E N T ¶ #Matthewmatosis #AnimeEveryday #Waifumeister #Pause and Select Videos He mostly makes analytical content about anime, typically of Neon Genesis Evangelion or different Science Fiction anime franchises, such as Ghost in the Shell, but he'll cover other anime as well. Patreon sudoStef Patreon Introduction ''I periodically make video essays or analysis of some of my favorite stuff. I just want to make things that make other people feel things, and if it did, I'm glad. '' Hey, Stefan here and I need to discuss my inner monologue, my thinking and opinion about this entire Patreon thing, for both myself and for whoever else it may concern. This entire framework, this support network that this website provides is something that I had a hard time justifying for myself, to be part of. Let me do what I do best and overelaborate my entire rational behind my decision for joining Patreon. The sole purpose I make videos, initially, was for myself. It was a way for me to collect and vent out my thoughts and opinions about subjects or themes and have it be out there on the web. Having something I've created that I can refer back to whether its art, software, music, or videos was something I always did without the expectation of acknowledgement. The idea of creating a Patreon was something I didn't consider for awhile, and the reasoning I have for myself is still something I contemplate and see as a selfish act rather than viewing it as an artistic support platform. I've been creating all my life, I mean that as literal, tangible art, and earning anything besides recognition for my work usually felt like I was getting away with something devious, because it was something I would have done regardless of the money. People have reached out to me and have tried to justify that I, for reasons I have a hard time coming to terms with, deserve support for the content I put out. As some already know, I'm a Software Engineer, I write code, I create things a little less artistic and glamourous let's just say that, and because art or creating content for me was always a hobby, a fun pastime I never wanted to make it feel like a job, like it was work that demanded attention at all times. This being I was initially scared for a lack of a better word, to start Patreon because if it meant anything to me, it would be that my video creation hobby is now closer to an obligation, a priority, a job. I suppose part of me as an artist is thinking that, I don't deserve any more, that what I've contributed isn't enough, isn't adequate. I understand these are the sort of thoughts periodically troubled many creators including myself and because of this I have a difficult time accepting compliments, let alone payments. Although my main field is a technical one, my passion will always be art, and for a long time I thought it was a passiont hat was lost over time, if you support me on Patreon your supporting my dream. ''I couldn't think of a less assinine synonym for dream, but by dream I mean something that always felt natural, felt right. It's what drives me. '' ''Pleas edon't feel obligated to donate to me. '' Regardless of whatever happens I'll always be creating something. If my work resonated with you, and it made you feel things, and your compelled to, then by all means. Know it goes appriciated. ''-sudoStef''' Reward Goals #$1 or more per video ##My cat and I will love you. Stretch Goals ''None Disappearance It appears that sudoStef has deleted all of his videos and has virtually disappeared from the internet. There is no conclusive proof as to the nature of his disappearance, though one musician by the name of DefCat claims to have known sudoStef as a coworker and a friend. He claims in various Discord chats that the disappearance of SudoStef is due to an unsuccessful suicide attempt. Though this has been unverifiable. In a recent direct message to a fan of SudoStef, he said to "leave him be." 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 21, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers